Poor Unfortunate Soul
by MissVidel
Summary: 7 years have passed after the Cell games. Gohan entered school and even made some friends. Videl is worried about him, and the fact he is not over the death of his father. Gohan is in denial, but how long can he hold back his feelings?
1. The start

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters. Thank you**

**Yes I am reuploading this. I deleted it so some personal reasons, but I edited it and made more plans with it.]**

* * *

Gohan POV

* * *

_My name is Gohan, Son Gohan. Son of the legendary Goku and Chichi. Godson of Bulma Briefs._

_I have had a rough time as a kid. I used to fight bad guys when I was only 4 and a half years old. I've seen more people dead than anyone would or should have. Yes it made me strong I guess but it also changed me.I fought Raditz,Vegeta,Nappa,Frieza,Gralic Jr but I can remember the Cell Games the best. More than I wanted to. Cell was just pure evil. He killed most of my friends and all I could do was watch. My dad tried to fight him aswell. He was my __**Hero**__. Untill he retreated and send me into the battlefield. I didn't understood why at that time. Mr. Piccolo thought he wanted me dead, but I knew better. If my father made me go down there and fight the bastard, it would be for some damn good reason.  
Then I got it. I was stronger than anyone here, and I had to find that the hard way. And when I knew Cell was scared of me, I played with him, became cocky. And that costed my father's life. He protected me, well, all of us. Cell came back and my dad helped me defeat him for once and for all. _

_We had the dragonballs ready and could wish anyone back, even my dad. Happy ending right? But no, My dad, my Hero, choose to stay up there. So he could protect us from harm. Yes I was sad. I was only 11 years back then, But I accepted it. _

_My mom told me she was pregnant and 9 months later there was this little ball of Happiness. He is called Goten. From that day I had to take care of 2 people. It was hard and I offered all my free time to help either Goten or my mom, and if I didn't do that then I was studying. My mom still always wanted me to be a scholar. _

_Years had past and Goten could take more of himself right now. He looked up to me though, and loved spending time with me. He really is the light of my life. Yet it stings that he looks and acts alot like Dad. But that's alright, it's how we keep my dad's spirit alive then I guess._

_I'm 18 years old now. 7 whole years have passed since I had to miss my dad. Yes we all missed him, we all needed him, even I. But I refused to cry or be sad about it. I knew I had a family to take care of. Something he also did in a way, but doing that by leaving. I have had terrible nightmares though. They were like movies of Cell and his death all over I try to keep them under control._

_I'm suprised I lived 7 pretty normal and peacefull life. I never thought I could do it. I've been on Highschool for a week now. It's getting hard though to cover the real me. At Gym It's hard not to use my strenght or anything. But so far I'm doing okay. I'll just try to stay alive another day_

_Alive,_

_Another,_

_Day._

_..._

_..._

* * *

"GOHAAAN!" I slowly opened my eyes as I only saw the black hair of my brother in my face. "Big brotherrrrr! Gohan Gohan! Get up get up get up!"He jumped up and down my stomach. "Okay okay Squirt! Please get off my stomach now!"I said and I pushed him away. But Goten wasn't subtle or anything. He grabbed my arm and pulled. "Get up now Gohan! I'm not allowed to eat untill you're downstaaaairs! And I'm huuuungry!" I laughed on how dramatic the little fellow sounded. "Fine, now get out so I can get dressed, i'll be down here as soon as possible!"I promised and pointed at the door. Goten sticked his tongue at me. "You better be!"he said as he ran out our room. I couldn't help but smile at the little lighting bolt. I got dressed quickly and followed the smells in the house. I always loved my mom's cookings skills. "Good morning mom!"I said as I sat down. "Morning Gohan, Dig in, you'll be late for school" She said and I nodded. I ate and ate and petted my stomach. "Thanks mom!"I said and watched Goten who was still eating.

"He's growing huh? He has a big appetite" Mom laughed. "He sure is Gohan, he's just like your father " I looked down, knowing she was right. I felt her hands on my shoulders. "He misses you too" She whispered and sighed. "it's okay mom"I said quickly not trying to make her upset. "I should be heading to my school! I don't want Videl to catch me flying." I could literly hear my mom thinking who Videl might have been. "Videl, You say? Is that a girl?" She asked me. I nodded. "From my class."I added. "Ohhhhh!" I sighed. "Mom it's not like that! She's just my friend, well even hardly a friend! She thinks I'm some kind of superhero!"I tried defending myself." I'm fighting crime just like she is. But she kinda has the feeling it is me" Chichi only smiled. "I smell grandkids!" She sang. Goten looked confused, and just stared my way. "Wait what?" he asked. "Uh, Gotta go !" I said and waved. "Bye!" I laughed as I flew out of the house. I swung my bag around my shoulder and raced towards Satan City. I was relieved that it was quiet, since I already was getting later than planned.

Finally I landed on the roof of Orange Star Highschool. And ran down the stairs, looking for my locker. Even thought I've been here a week already I still got lost easily. "201, locker 201" he said to my self and then finally found it. With a big smile on my face I quickly grabbed my books and went to my first class.

"Morning Hot shot!"Eresa yelled. I let my eyes roll before I turned around to face my so called friend. "Hi Eresa"I said and smiled and looked over at Sharpener. "Moning Brains" was all he said. "Morning.." I said and then my eyes rested on Videl. "Oh Hi Videl!" I said, alot happier and together we stepped into the class room. Videl grabbed my bag, pulling me back. "Gohan, you and me, a talk after class." Was all she said. Her Cerulean eyes stared at me, and made me a bit oncomfortable. "S-s-sure thing Videl!"I stuttered and watched her walk passed me, leaving me in confusion. I made my way to my seat and got my books out of my bag. "So what did you do this weekend huh?"Eresa asked. Her high pitched voice hurted my sensitive ears. "Uhm"I thought, what did I do actually? "I took my little brother fishing." I said then. "Oh how cute! I would love to see him sometime! He's probably just as handsome as you!" Again I rolled my eyes, but flashed a smile at the bubbly girl. "I guess?" I laughed. Videl only let out a small "Hmm" and locked her eyes on mine, again the awkward feeling came in. _"I smell grandkids!"_ I could hear my mother say and it made me blush.

As quickly as I can I hide my face behind a book as I listened how Eresa went clubbing this weekend. "Videl refused to go with me, she's probably afraid to actually meet boys!"

"Eresa I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Hey, I'm a guy! I'm all she needs!"I heard Sharpener say. "You're just her friend Sharpie"

"Don't call me that!"

"Sharpiieeee!" Eresa teased. Videl sighed, a bit too obviously if you ask me. I looked at her. "I just don't like clubbing alright E.? And no I don't need you Sharpener, if fact I wished you stayed back. Yuck." I couldn't hold back a smile. "I don't have time for boys anyway" she said.

"But you have time to talk to me after class?" I suddenly said, already regretting my words. I could see the sparks appear in Eresa's eyes. "Is that so?" she asked happy.

"Gohan!"Videl yelled and jumped up.

"Do you 4 in the middle want to share it with the group?!" The teacher said angry."No!" The four of us shook our heads and hide behind our books. I looked to my left to see Vdel blushing. I grinned.

"Talk to you after class then."I whispered, making her blush even more.


	2. Teal Eyes

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters. Thank you!]**

The day went by too fast for my opinion, and somehow I felt nervous for my appointment with Videl. I don't know what she wanted to talk about. So far I knew I didn't got in her way that much the last day. I made my way up to the roof and noticed no one was there yet. I sighed and thought about what was possible to be happening. One thing I did know, I was tired of lying.

Slowly I placed my hands in my neck as I dropped myself against a wall. Suddenly the door opens and there she was. The first thing I noticed were her beautiful eyes. It made me stare more than I wanted. "Gohan?!"she yelled and I blinked, getting back on Earth. "Uh, right, Hi Videl!"I stuttered.  
"Hm, let's have a little chitchat Gohan"she said and passed me by. " And by chatting you mean you asking questions about me and I'm answering them right?" I sighed. Videl threw a arrogant stare at me, as I rolled my eyes. I crossed my arms and sat down on the edge of the roof looking over the town.

"It's going like this the whole week Videl. Aren't you getting tired of it?" I asked, while I rested my eyes on Satan City. "Aren't you tired of keep saying no when we both know the truth?" She asked me. "Oh you know the truth now eh?" I asked slightly irrateted. She knew nothing, nothing at all.

Videl narrowed her eyes "Well I guess I do" was all she said and joined me on the edge. Again I sighed and looked at her. "Okay you can ask me anything, and I will promise to answer them with all honesty." I said. I could see her light up. "But, If I don't want to talk about it I won't. Some things are too personal. Oh and no questions about the Great Saiyanman ir the Golden Fighter." I explained. "Your questions, my rules" I said seriously. Videl also crossed her arms out of protest. "Not fair!" she yelled. "It's that or nothing."I simply said when I saw her angry face. "Fine, Do you like fighting?" she asked.

"No"

"What about training?"

"Sometimes."

"Ha!" She screams, pointing at me.

"Still proves nothing, next question." I said.

"Is it true you're the son of Goku ? I found it on the internet."

For a moment I was quiet.

"Yes,next question."

"Don't want to talk about it? That guy is a Legend!"

Again I was quiet. "He was yes." I replied. She must have seen my sad face. "Ow, I'm sorry Gohan..." she started but I cut her off. "I rather not talk about it" I said.

" Well I guess that fighting is in your blood then." I nodded and looked at her. "Well, I don't fight, unless I need to." I explained. She frowned. "So you're strong?" She asked me, and this gave me a slight smile on my face. I mean, My dad and I fought and beated Cell. "I guess so."Was all I said and I shrugged. She shook her head. "Aren't you modest" She laughed and I faked a smile aswell. "So this only makes me more believe that you are the Great Saiyanman Gohan"she said determent. "You better tell me if you are. I'm gonna find out anyhow." She looked me, her eyes were even more beautiful. I ran my hand through my hair. I was sick of lying, denying, especially to her.

"Sometimes it's for the best not to know anything Videl. You fight crime, Saiyanman does that too, why do you have to know more?" I asked irratated. "Cause I can't take it when people are hiding things from me!"she yelled. "Well they hide it for a pretty good reason!"I yelled back and sighed. I shouldn't loose my patiece like that. "Then what is your reason?!"she asked me, I narrowed my eyes.

"My reason is that-"

"Ha! So you do hide something!"

"Damn Videl!" She chuckled. "Just spill the beans Gohan!" I looked at the horizon and shook my head. "Very well"I said tired.  
"You're Saiyanman aren't you! Say it!" I took a deep breath. "Yes, Happy now?" She smiled. "Very " I rolled my eyes.

"I actually feel relieved"I admitted."I know it's weird" She smiled. "It makes me wonder how you can fly and lift a bus though"she said teasing. This time I smiled. "Let's just say I'm different then the people you know." Was all I can say. She tilted her head."Are you?"

This time I laughed. "Videl, you have no idea" Suddenly I saw her looking down, thinking things trough."You're stronger than my dad right?" she almost whispered, letting a shiver go down my spine. I slowly nodded. "Yes"I admitted. "How come I start to doubt that my father beated Cell back then.." again I nodded as she smiled. "This is great!"she said and happily waved her hands around her. "What?" I asked confused. "I always knew my father wasn't telling the truth. I tried to confince myself he was, but he's not." I looked at her and showed a gentle smile. "But why did you let him get all the credit? The whole world has to know it's you!"she said and stood up, but slipped. I caught her before she even touched the ground. "Promise me you won't tell a soul" I asked, and she looked at me, confused. "Why?" she asked me. I put her back on her feet and walked towards the door. "I want privacy for my family. That's the same reason why I let your father keep the credit. Besides, Satan City sounds way better than Gohan and Goku town! " He laughed, but Videl knew it was fake.

"Your father.. how did he die?" she asked suddenly, and even the fake smile dissapeared from my face. "He died in the cell games, protecting us, like always. We tried to wish him back with the dragonballs but he refused." Videl opened up her mouth. "Dragonballs?" she asked and moved closer to me. "Collect all the dragonballs and the dragon will grant you a wish." I explained, in a simple way. "Even bringing back people from the death?" Videl asked, while staring at the ground. "Yes, we wished all the people Cell killed back, But he refused." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright Videl?" he asked, noticing tears flowing down her cheeks. "So you could bring my mother back.. all those years?" she asked, almost angry. "Videl, I.." She pushed my hand off her shoulder. "You selfish jerk! I would do anything to bring my mother back! But you keep those dragonballs to yourself!" I stepped back a little. "It's not like that Videl. So far we only wished things for others, not for ourselves. I'm not selfish!" She slammed at me, but I caught her fists. "Calm down!"I said seriously and looked her in the eyes. "Jerk!"she spit and I let her go, while stepping to the side, letting gravity do her job. She fell forward. "We cannot bring every soul back, no matter how much I wanted to Videl! We only have 3 wishes!" Videl looked me dead in the eye as she got up. "Still you decided to wish back your father.." she narrowed her eyes.

"My father, saved the world, so many times. We need him." Videl started to cry again but could care less that he saw. "I needed my mother! Ever thought of that Brains!?"

Silence took over and we didn't spoke for a long time. She finally calmed down after an hour crawled by. "Why did your father refused?" she asked me softly, alsmost whispering. "To make sure we were safe. He knew he would lure enemies." It hurted to say this. "At first I didn't understand, but I had no time to grief. My mother was pregant of my little brother. He never met our father. Basically I took him under my wing. I had to take care of them both now." Videl just listened to what I said, trying to let it all in. "Wait, you had no time to grief? That's!" I looked at her. "Just the way it had to be" I said to her.

"You never talked about it?"

"Hardly."

"Then talk to me!"

"I prefer not to. Now let's drop the subject. "

Her sad eyes looked angry now, and I was confused. Why would she be mad? "You're pretty stupid for someone who is supposed to be smart!"she yelled. "I agreed to answer your questions if they were not to personal. If I didn't want to talk about it, then we don't. You agreed with it Videl." I simply said and turned around. " But that was before I knew this! How come your mom didn't talked about it with you?" I tried to stay calm. Why must she be so damn pushy?!

"Because she was hurt too! She was with Bulma all the time and left me behind with Goten! And yes it's the Bulma Griefs we are talking about, if you are wondering" I saw the look on her face when I mentioned Bulma. "Gohan.."she suddenly said. "It's not good to keep this in for so long. It has been what now? 7 years?" I nodded. "yes.. 7 whole years, it's so long ago. I'm over it. Now please get off my case."

I wasn't facing her, but I could feel her getting closer to me. "Damnit Gohan, can't you see that you're not over it? I'm not even over the fact my mother died!" she said. I started to breath louder. "Talk to me Gohan! I want to help!" she said. Videl placed her hand on my shoulder but pulled it back as soon as she placed it there. It was like sparks were around me, even on my body. "Ouch! Gohan? What is going on?!" she said. "I don't need your help Videl, I'm nothing like you.. I whispered. She shivered as I turned around.

I could see the terrified look on her face, as I stepped closer to her.

"G-Gohan.." she said.

"Your eyes..They're not black anymore.. They are blue, no, Green.. No they are.."

_"Teal.."_


	3. I Promise

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters. Thank you!]**

* * *

Videl POV

* * *

I stared into those teal coloured eyes, which were onyx black just a second ago. my hand, which I touched Gohan was still tingling. It felt like I felt his body energy, and I can't deny that it scared me. Such power.

I now remembered what he was talking about.

_"Let's just say I'm different then the people you know." He said to me. _._"Are you?" I asked him and he laughed. _

_"Videl, you have no idea"_

But I was Videl Satan for crying out loud. I wasn't a whimp, I would never back down. And with those thoughts I stepped forward to him. I lifted my hand and, even know i knew it would hurt me more than it would hurt him, "Snap out of it Gohan! This is not the Gohan I know!"

I could see he was struggling. I slowly grabbed his hand,ignoring the sparks I felt. "Let's just calm down alright?"I asked as sweetly as I could. "Take a deep breath in, and out. Inhale, exhale" I was suprised he actually did what I told him.

Slowly I even felt his energy decreasing and I smiled at the boy. "That's it Gohan!" I cheered. "I'm not a kid anymore Videl, I know how to calm down." He said arrogant. I was taken by suprise by his tone. "OH I'm sorry!, but for a second you looked like you could make this whole city explode!" I snapped, making him laugh. " I can, without even trying" he said as I let go of his hand. "What is wrong with you Gohan? " I asked, trying not to show I was annoyed. " I am perfectly fine!" he screamed at me, but I didn't believed it for a second. "Snap out of it Gohan! This is not the Gohan I know!"

"It's because i brought the 'dad' subject up wasn't it?! I told you you're not over it!" As I said that I noticed he was trying real hard not to get angry. "I thought I asked you to get off my case Videl. Don't make it any worse than it is. The past is behind me. I can't change it, so why bother trying. He made his decisons and I made mine. I can life with them, so please spare me your pity." I was quite hurt by him, all I was trying to do was help.

"Fine!"

"Great, thank you!"

As I agreed to drop it, I saw him slowly getting to the old Gohan. Looking inncocent, and somehow guilty. On the other hand I could understand what he was going through though.

"So.." I bit my lip.

"So.."he replied.

"Why are you different than the other people?"I asked and looked into his comforting onyx eyes.

* * *

Gohan POV

* * *

Her bright eyes got me off guard. I was ashamed of myself, for letting myself rage out against her.

I sighed. "Because I'm not what you think I am." I explained. "Well, half of me isn't." She looked at me like she saw water burning. "I am half Saiyan." I said, making her look even more confused. "What's a Saiyan?" she asked me, a question which I already guessed she would ask. "It's a mighty race and well.. you can say I'm half an alien" I laughed. I saw her think, and I decided to sit down on the edge of the roof again as I began my story about my father and Vegeta, and the whole Saiyan story. She listened carefully.

As I was telling my story she was being more quiet than I though she would be. And so I started to tell her about my whole background, starting from Raditz, and ending with Cell.

She must have saw that I had a hard time talking about Cell, and his cruel games since I had to stop sometimes while telling to get an hold of myself.

After I finished I smiled at her. "And so, seven years past and now I am here, trying to live a normal life for once." Videl hardly knew what to say, I guess she was looking for the right words. But I knew, there were none. "I'm so sorry Gohan.. You must have seen more deaths than anyone.." she crossed her arms. I shrugged. "I guess so. So, now you know my story." I looked her straight into her eyes. "And I hope you'll keep them to yourself. If anyone hears of this.." I looked away, but felt her comming closer. "I won't tell a soul Gohan, I promise."

While I looked back at her, I noticed I probably never saw Videl like this. She was caring, loving and sweet. Not exactly the Videl Satan I knew. "Thanks alot Videl."I said and took a deep breath. After telling the stories my heart felt heavy. It was almost like I relived all those times, especially the Games. But was understandable right? I was only a kid.

I shook my face to get me back on earth again. "Anyway, my mother is probably worried sick about me. The sun is going down, so I better head home" I said as I pressed my watch's button to change my clothing into Saiyanman's. Videl stood up too, watching me, being impressed. "Ah that's how you do it!"she said smiling, and I nodded."I still don't like that bucket on your head though" she said and sticked her tongue out. I couldn't help but smile. "I will see you tommorow on school again. Try to enjoy the rest of the evening. I said sweetly and jumped on the edge of the building.

"Gohan wait!"she said running towards me. Suprised I looked back at her. "Be safe, don't do anything stupid, Okay Gohan?" I blinked. "Uhh" i couldn't help but blush. "Just do it for me!"she said and gave me a thumb up. I nodded. "I will, Miss Videl!"I said in my Saiyanman's voice, making her smile and then let me fall off the building, before shooting off in the sky.

I flew as fast as I could to get home. I knew my mom would be mad at me. I really have to dodge her frying pan. Slowly I turned on my back to look at the beatiful sky. Somehow Videl was the only one on my mind when looking to it. But then it hit me.

_She knew everything.._

* * *

I got home, and took a deep breath before opening the door. "Mom, I'm home!" I yelled and right after I got attacked by a little boy, looking hell alot like my father. "Hey Goten!"I said happily. Maybe I could use him as a shield.

I picked him up and walked to the kitchen. "Mom, sorry I'm late"I said softly, and saw her sitting at the table. "Gohan.."she started neutral. "Where the hell have you been! I've been waiting hours for you! I send Goten out but even he couldn't find you!" I tried to stop her but she kept yelling at me. "I was with Videl!"I suddenly yelled, making her look up. "Videl huh? Isn't that a g_irls_ name?" she said cheeky. I rolled my eyes. "Yes. She's that clown of a Hercule's daughter." I sighed. "Oh don't talk about your father in law like that!" She sang. I put Goten down and sighed, as I sat down a chair.

Chichi looked at me, and suddenly sounded worried. "Are you okay?" She asked me, and I shrugged. "She knows, mom?"

"About what dear?"

"Me."

"About how sweet and handsome you are?"

"Mom, I'm serious!" I ran my hand through my raven hair and looked at my mother as seriously as I could. "She knows about my, our, past. She knows it from the beginning till the end. She knows what I am. " I explained. "Oh dear.." Chichi said and started on dinner for me alone since they already ate. "How did she take it?" she asked. "Good, I think. I never saw her like that. Normally she's so pushy and bossy and actually kind of rude. I mean, I kind of scared her when I tried my best not to turn into a Super Saiyan.." My mom stopped chopping the vegetables and turned around. "You turned into a Super Saiyan!?" she pointed the knife at me while she said that. "No . She kept pushing me about dad and I.." Chichi walked towards me. "About Goku? Hmm, is my baby okay?" she asked worried. "Yes mom, could everyone please stop worrying about me?" I rested my head on my hands and looked at her. "When will dinner be ready?"

* * *

Videl POV

* * *

I just stood there, watching him fly away. That reminded me I should ask him to teach me someday. I got my jet and flew over Satan city.

This day really made me look at things differently. My dad, for instant. He wasn't a hero. He was being selfish. I know Gohan didn't want the credit, still, my dad took too much credit. It changed him. I even start to believe I was stronger than him.

That thought actually made me smile as I landed my Jet. It poofed back in my capsule and I walked the rest of the way back home. I looked at the sky, wondering if Gohan was looking at it too.

I suprised me that Gohan was on my mind. Well, it wasn't that suprising after I spend quite some hours with him, but still.

When I thought about it all, it wasn't the half alien thing that scared me. It was his sudden attitude change and his reaction when I kept talking about his father. There was more behind it than he would ever admit, and it was my duty to pull that out of him.

I smiled. I finally got, what I thought, was the biggest secret. He was Saiyanman. But now it appeared there was so much more I did not know about him, as still don't understand.I passed a picture of my dad in one of his victorious poses, and it made me sick. Gohan should be the one on there.

Suddenly my cellphone rang. "Videl speaking." I said, and reconized the high pitched voice on the other side of the phone. "Hi Vi! How was your date with Gohan?" she asked. "It wasn't a date Eresa.." I answered. Was it? No! Ofcourse not. "Yeah right! Whatcha two talked about?" This one I didn't thought through. "Uhm, I tried to figure out if he was Saiyanman."I lied. "But obviously he's not so... So we talked about school and such and kinda forgot the time. I'm almost home now." I said quickly, hoping she would buy it. "Oh, you did now eh Vi?" she said teasing. "Do I smell boyfriend material now the whole Saiyanman thing is out of the way?" I bit lip. No, actually it made things even more complicated now the Saiyanmanthing was out of the way.

"Who knows E. I have to go now. Talk to ya tommorow!"I said and before she could respond I hung up. I sat down on a bench nearby and sighed.

_" Oh Gohan.."_


	4. Haunting Nightmare

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters. Thank you!**

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed already! I will try to update as much as possible, but will be most online in the weekends.]**

* * *

_I was running and running. I lost everythin and everyone I cared of. It wasn't clear to me if I let them down, or that they left me. I all was hazy and my vision wasn't clear._

_I heard them calling though, blaming me. It hurts, it felt like torture._

_I saw flashes of them, and then within a blink of an eye they would dissapear._

_Then suddenly all became black.I stood there for what felt like hours. Then suddenly my dad appeared, just a few steps away. He opened up his arms. _

_"I'm right here son" He said, his voice was echo'in. I doubted. Was it a trick?_

_ "Son? Don't you miss me?" _

_I smiled. He sounded so real, so normal.. so like dad._

_I ran towards him, and noticed I wasn't 18 anymore. I was back being that 11 year old boy but I could care less. I missed my dad, and there he was. I ran and ran untill i met his embrace. I closed my eyes, keeping him close._

_"Don't you miss me?" he said again. My eyes were wide open now. _

_This wasn't my dad. He didn't sound like it anymore. He didn't felt like my dad. _

_I looked up, and stared into the cold eyes of a long lost enemy, who hauted my memories everyday._

_"Cell?!" screamed, and tried to get away from his grasp. "Now now Gohan. That's not the way to greet an new friend" He said. I leveled up, bust still I felt weaker than ever. "Are you proud of what you done Gohan?" His grabbed me even tigher, I was gasping for air. "Daddy ain't gonna protect you now Boy!" I became Supersaiyan 2 but still I couldn't breath._

_He was just too strong._

_Just.._

_Too.._

_Strong.._

* * *

Gohan POV

* * *

"Get up! Gohan Snap out of it! This whole place will explode if you don't watch it!"

Slowly I was getting back in reality. I felt someone close, shaking me. Anger took over and I jumped up, pinning the one against the wall. Then I realized it was my mother, and i could see she was scared.. scared of me. I let her go, and gasped for air. I now noticed I was supersaiyan 2, and I fell on my knees as my energy lowered. "Mom I.." I tried, she placed her hand on my shoulder, kneeling down next to me. "It's okay Gohan.. You had a nightmare, that's all." Both her voice and hands were shaking, and it even made me feel more quilty. "Goten warned me when your Ki spiked, and I knew they were back again." She was right. When Dad decided to stay where he was I had those nightmares too.. yet never so real and intense and this one. "Just lay down, and try to catch your breath again alright sweety? I will make you something to eat. "I won't let it get so far again mom" I said and felt this enormous hadache getting in. "Don't worry. You'll be okay. " she whispered as she closed the door behind her.

I looked at the clock.

"5:47 AM.. Damn." I let myself fall back on my bed, but refused to go back to sleep. I still felt Cell's grasp holding me back. I never felt that weak.

I walked downstairs, fully dressed and saw my mother cooking. "Can I help?" I asked but she shook her head. "It will be ready in a few minutes. Please be quiet, Goten fell asleep in my room." She gave me this worried look. "Don't you think it's better to stay home today, Gohan?" I knew she would ask this. "No mom. I need distraction. "I said strict. "But no flying, You'll take nimbus!" I wanted to protest but the look she gave me shut me up. "Alright then" and with than she served my breakfest.

I ate slowly, and for the first time I actually didn't had an appetite, but my mother stayed close, making sure I ate atleast something. I rubbed my eyes, and when I saw my mother giving me a worried look. "I'm fine Mom" I comforted her, but she didn't look conviced. "If you ever want to talk, to me, to Bulma, Krillin or just maybe someone who is specialized in this, just say so Gohan" she suddenly said. "I'm fine!"I snapped and stood up. "I'm gonna get ready for school. Thanks for breakfest mom" I said as I walked towards my room.

As I showered, got dressed and got my schoolstuff ready I said my mom goodbye, and went for a quick walk. It was only 6:30 AM and I had alot of time left. I felt horrible, and probably looked like a zombie aswell as I yawned. For a second I regretted I went to school, but I knew it was for the best.

I somehow ended at this lovely green field, with a lake nearby. This was the fishing spot of me and my Dad. A smile appeared on my face as I let myself falldown in the soft green grass bed. Watching the morning sky made me relaxed. Maybe a bit too relaxed, I noticed, as my eyes slowly closed.

* * *

Videl POV

* * *

I looked at my watch. It was 7:56 and class was about to start in 5 minutes. Where the hell was Gohan? I leaned against my locker, and looked around, but still no clue of the half alien boy. "Hi Videl!"I heard on my left. "Morning Eresa, Have you seen Gohan?" I asked and saw the blonde giggle."I hope you're not thinking what i think you're thinking!"I hissed at her and rolled my eyes. "Why? Thinking of me babe?" I saw another blonde join in our conversation. "Ofcourse not Sharpener, I'd rather face Cell" I said cranky. "But seriously guys, don't you think it's a bit subspicios? Gohan is never late, not without good reason." I said and heard the bell. "Nevermind, let's go" without waiting for an answer I walked into our classroom.

Time went by, and still no clue of Gohan. I felt guilty. What if I pushed him too hard yesterday? I rested my head on my hand and scribbled with my pencil, not really being interested by the teacher. "Are you alright Videl? You look so distracted. Are you still worried about Gohan?" Eresa asked me. "Oh Please, don't tell me you actually became best friends with Brains, Vi" Sharpener asked, clearly not happy about it.

"Don't call him 'Brains'! He's been through more than any of you could think off!"I yelled, and then I saw him, standing in the doorway.

"Sit down Miss Satan!"The teacher yelled. "Now then, Son Gohan, what is your excuse for getting late in my class?"

Gohan sighed. "I overslept. I'm deeply sorry." He said simple and slightly bowed his head. "This will be the last time I hope for you. Take a seat. " She said and he made his way up. Eresa and I already switched seats, and I was thankfull for now. "Where have you been?" I asked him, and punched his chest.

"Like I said I overslept."

"Whatcha mean, you overslept?! You look like a fricking Zombie for crying out loud!"

"Do I? Oh I didn't noticed."

"Liar!"

"Miss Satan!" The teahcer screeched, and I hid behind my book. "Sorry Miss,won't do it anymore!" I looked daring at Gohan. "We'll talk about this at lunch mister!" I hissed.

Class went by slowly, and I noticed Gohan yawning. He didn't looked good, far from good. He looked exhausted. Then finally the bell rang. Erasa and Sharpener stood up, together with the rest of the class. "Are you comming Vi?" Eresa asked. "I'll join in later, alright?" I asked and they walked away.

"So, Spill the beans." I locked my sighed on Gohan.

"About what? Like I said before I overslept. " He asnwered as he yawned again.

"Why do i have the feeling there is more?"

"I had a rough night. But please, Let it rest for now."

"I can't"

I saw him looking down, almost looking guilty.

"_For your own savety, just drop it Videl."_


	5. Guilty Feelings

**[ Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters. Thank you! ]**

* * *

"_For your own savety, just drop it Videl."_

I was furious. But by the look of him, he didn't cared. "Don't you trust me?!"I hissed at him, but he walked away.

"Gohan? Gohan!? Get your butt over here! This isn't over yet!" But he was gone.

"Damn!"

I packed my stuff and went on the search to find Eresa and Sharpener. After a short while she found them outside, enjoying the warm sun. "Hi guys"I said grumpy and sat down in the grass. "Hi there Videl! Where's youknowwho?" she said and winked. "Gone." I said simply and let me fall backwards, looking up to the sky. "You told him you like him yet?" Eresa said, and giggled. "No way! She can't like him when she has someone like me around her!"Sharpener said desperate.

Did I like him? I honestly don't know. Part of me does I guess, but what about him. How does he feel.

I know we are friends, thats for sure. If not he wouldn't have trusted me all his secrets, but still..  
What am I thinking? I can't afford to think about Gohan that way! He's a great guy, and just a friend.

"Yoohoo? Hello? Anyone there?" Eresa sang, waving her hand above me. "Huh what?" I stared at them. "No, Gohan is just a friend, nothing more,nothing less!"I tried to say convincing. It didn't helped, cause all Eresa did was laugh. "Sure thing sweetie, keep telling yourself that. I think I'm gonna bug Gohan about this" Eresa giggled. "No you won't! I mean, you wouldn't right?"Eresa didn't replied, but somehow her smile scared me. "Right?"

The bell rang and the trio stood up. "Gohan better be at class!"I said.

When we entered the classroom, and Gohan wasn't there, I became annoyed. I sat on my seat and crossed my arms. The class started and Gohan was no where to be found. "Oh I could murder that kid!" I hissed. Not that I could beat him. That guy killed Cell for Kami's sake!

"Oh Please Videl, Give up on that nerd!" Sharpener said, and I answered him with a punch.

Then suddenly we heard a sound. Not any sound, it was a gun shot. I heard screams, and soon the whole class was in panic. "Stay calm everyone! Said their teacher, but even she was in panic. I jumped up, and ran down the stairs to end up infront of the class. "Listen up everyone! I'll go and take a look. Put the light out, and stay down. Lock the door and try to stay out of sight from the windows. Everything is gonna be alright! I'll make contact with the police. Just, stay in this room!"I said and everyone calmed down. I noticed some girls crying as another shot was fired. Even Erasa was hold by Sharpener, jsut as close as possible. I took a last look at her friends. "Take care Videl" Eresa said, sobbing. I gave her a thumb up, and left the room.

I waited till I heard the lock, and saw the lights turn off. I took a deep breath and pushed the button of my watch. "Chief, Videl here. I have trouble here on OrangeStar HighSchool. Guns are fired. I want backup. I said, softly but clear enough for them to hear. "Stay safe, Videl. Help in on the way." He asnwered. "I'm going to investagate. Please don't contact me, before I say so." I must admit I was a bit scared to have it this close. I took small steps, and looked at every room. I saw most of the classrooms had the same Ideas as I told my class. Lights off, locked and hidden. When I reached a corner I planted myself against the wall. Quickly I looked around the corner, no man or enemy to be seen. I was relieved, and walked further.

"Oh Gohan, where are you!?" I thought as my heart was beating faster. Then suddenly I heard some laughter comming around the corner. I hold my breath, as I looked around. There was no point in hiding.

Think Videl, Think! What do you know about the situation.

You don't know with how many they are, but I think they're with more.  
They have weapons  
I'm alone  
But I'm the Videl Satan.

I am Videl Satan!

I took a big breath again, took a fighting position, ready for the enemy.

* * *

No ones POV

* * *

This whole thinking process too only seconds, and then she stood eye to eye, with 3 men. They looked healthy, strong and young. Her heart was pounding so hard, it almost hurt. They had their face covered, and in their hands they had big guns. "Wrong time, wrong place, Satan girl."They laughed as they lifted their guns. She noticed one of them had blood on their shirt.

"My name is Videl"she yelled as she dug down and kicked. A fire was shot. It was a close call. Part of Videl's shirt was ripped by a bullet, but she did kicked one of them off their feet. She then took a run, around the corner. She knew they would go after her, so she stopped to suprise them around the corner. Yet they did not come. 'Maybe they are helping their friend' she thought, but then heard a sound behind her. At the end of the hall she saw another group boys. "Damnit!" They were with many. But why this school? She then heard them comming from the corner, and felt a little panic. She stood in her fighting position and was prepared whatever she was facing. She faugth a few who didn't had guns, and were close to her. But then the big guys with the guns came and she felt like she was fighting an army. Someone loaded a gun, locked on his target and shot.

To Videl it felt like slowmotion. She closed her eyes, knowing there was no going back.

Then she was pushed, and felt the wall behind her. Yes she was hurt, but not in a way she would feel like if she was shot.

She heard a scream, But not a girls scream. She slightly opened her eyes, but almost had to close them again because a bright lights was infront of her. A boy, with blonde hair, strong build, and green, no blue, no..

_Teal eyes._

"G-Gohan?!"She whispered. Gohan had pushed her against a wall, and protected her with his body. "It's gonna be okay"he grunted, and then turned around, still standing infront of her. He took a quick glance left and right. He was furious, and that was something everyone could notice. Sparks were flying around him. "You'll pay for trying to hurt her." He hissed and powered up. Bullets were fired our of fear of the boys, but he caught them all. He kicked on in the face, while he shot a ki blash at the other side. And soon they all laid on the ground.

"Gohan..I" Videl started, but he scooped her of her feet. "Not time." He said as he ran though the halls. "What is going on Gohan?" Videl asked, but he didn't answered. "Gohan put me down this instand and you will tell me what is going on You hear me!" Videl screamed. Gohan stopped, put her down and pinned her against the wall. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" He hissed. "Do you want to get caught?! " Videl looked at him full of disbelief. "Wait, didn't you just beat them all?" she asked. Gohan took a look around her. "There are two more."he whispered. As he pushed them in the janitor closet.

"There are two boys left. One is extremly vulable. He's the leader of the bunch. His brother took his life about a year ago.. after getting bullied on this school for years"Gohan whispered. Videl's eyes widened. "I heard about that yeah!But how do you know this?"she said. "Shh" Gohan moved closer. "When I left school, don't even dare to ask about that, I bumbed into them. They made fun of me, but when I punched he had some flashbacks. He asked if I was from OrangeStar Highschool, and I answered yes. He somehow saw me for one of those bullies of his brother." Videl just stared at him. "And? How did he end up here, with so many people?!" Videl whispered this time. "Because he grabbed a gun out of his bag, and I thought that I would hurt him, or that he could hurt himself. So, I ran. And he probably thought I was off to OrangeStar highschool." Videl could just looked at him.

"I screwed it up Videl, and it cost a girls life. I wasn't there on time." He whispered. Videl bit her lip. "It wasn't your fault Gohan. And Hey, you saved me? Now.. let's kick some butt and get over it." Videl said, a bit too excited. "Watch out for the second man. He has a temper. He's the one I punched, so he's pretty worked up." Gohan explained. "I feel that they are two rooms away from here, and you, Videl, stay here." Gohan said and stepped back.

"Are you crazy? I'm comming with you!" she said. "And shot at again?" Gohan turned around and opened the door. "You can't hold me here Gohan!"she said. "I'm comming with you, if you like it or not! She said and send a cheeky smile, but He couldn't laugh. "Stay out of my way, Promise?" Gohan spoke. "I don't want any other lifes to be spilled here." He said an dleft the closet. Videl followed him as close as possible.

They stayed low, and heard a laughter out of the room they were close to. Gohan send her a shut up, signal and decided to listen.

"Stop laughing you idiot! Where are the others? We are not here to kill any random kid we face Just like that girl!" he yelled. "Sorry Thomas, but it was you who pulled the trigger. And besides, she reconized you by your voice. She had to be killed. But where is that guy you wanted dead? I mean all the guys which caused your brothers dead aren't on this school anymore. I'm bored. We better do some action." The other guy said. Thomas, the little brother, gave a angry look at his so called friend.

Videl couldn't stand it any longer, and stood up, being visable through the window. And as expected they saw her, running over to the door. "Videl what the hell?!"Gohan hissed, as the guys got infront of them. "Looking for this guy huh?"Videl said and laughed. Gohan looked confused at him, ad the two guys raised there guns. "This is ridiculous, I'm putting an end to this!" Thomas said. "Indeed, so let's dance!"Videl said, and she raced to them. "Damnit Videl!"Gohan yelled and grabbed her wrist to pull her back, then offguard Thomas shot. Although it didn't hurt that much, the bullet hit his shoulder. "Are you Mental!?"He yelled and then looked at the boys. "You'll pay for this" he said as he looked at his shoulder. He walked towards them. They shot, but this time Gohan was prepared. His hair started to glow, and turned golden again, and his eyes turned teal.

"This can't be real!" They screamed. And it didn't took long for Gohan to take them out. "Videl, call an ambulance."he said. "Ofcourse! You need to go to the hospital right away!"she said, looked painfull to his shoulder."Not for me, for them. I believe I broke that kid's jaw." He said seriously.

Videl nodded and called an ambulance, and after that she contacted the police. "We're already in. We found a group of knocked out boys with weapons already. Can you come over here to make a statement?" the Chief asked. Videl looked over to Gohan. "Go, it's alright" Gohan said. "I'm comming, If the ambulance arrive I have to get over here to these criminals though. "she answered through the watch and then took off.

* * *

Gohan POV

* * *

I leaned against the wall, and I over thought my actions. I was in trouble, big trouble. I didn't cared about my shoulder, at all. But I knew I could have taken those creeps out sooner. But was too afraid to get exposed. It costed a girls life, I brought people in danger. People were damaged, in shock, and even harmed. I got angry, and blasted a Ki blast in front of me, crushing a wall.

I inhaled, slowly, to get calmer, and became normal, simple, me again. I checked the other boy I knocked out and shoved away his gun, when suddenly I felt a Ki behind me. I looked back, and saw Thomas, who sat up. "Don't do anything stupid, Thomas" I assured him when I saw the gun in his hand.

"I won't.. I'll just do, what I should have done in the first place" Thomas placed the gun on his head and pulled the trigger even before I could reach him. The saddest thing was,I had seen so many deaths, I couldn't even be shocked. But I felt the guilt.

I felt a familar Ki, getting near, almost around the corner.

"Don't come near!"I yelled strict. I felt she stopped walking, and I backed out of the scene, slowly towards her. "Gohan? Are you alright? The ambulance is on our way here."she asked worried. "I am fine Videl, just don't come around that corner, or let anyone else."I said, and felt her confusion. "But Gohan, there is nothing I can't handle!"she said then and when she took one more step I turned around the corner to face her. I was just infront of her, and she was shocked to see the blood on my shirt. "Don't worry about it, alright?" I said. But she wasn't convinced."But Gohan.."

_"Videl, don't you trust me?"_

* * *

"I Trust you" she whispered, and I smiled. "Good." I answered. "I will explain everything, but later." I said and sighed the doctors to be around the corner. I heard them gasping, and Videl already guessed what happened. "Let's get out of here." I said, but she grabbed my sleeve. "I was really worried about you y'know?" she whispered, and I couldn't help but smile. "I'm flattered, but I think I was way more worried about you back then. If I wasn't on time then-" before I know it she planted her lips on mine. "But you were in time" she said, and smiled, before she let go of me and walked away

I just stood there, frozen. What just happened? Did the famous, but attractive, daughter of that goofball really kissed me? I blushed, even more than usual, as I saw her turned around. "Are you gonna stand there, or are you coming with me?"she asked playfull.

"I-I'm coming" I said and as I walked by her I couldn't be more happier to spot a light blush on her cheek.

_Some girl she was._


	6. Friend or Foe?

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters. Thank you!**

**Hiya people! It has been quite while huh? Sorry for that! I hope you like this chapter.]**

* * *

"I was really worried about you y'know?" she whispered, and I couldn't help but smile. "I'm flattered, but I think I was way more worried about you back then. If I wasn't on time then-" before I know it she planted her lips on mine. "But you were in time" she said, and smiled, before she let go of me and walked away.

I just stood there, frozen. What just happened? Did the famous, but attractive, daughter of that goofball really kissed me? I blushed, even more than usual, as I saw her turned around. "Are you gonna stand there, or are you coming with me?"she asked playfull.

_._ "I-I'm coming" I said and as I walked by her I couldn't be more happier to spot a light blush on her cheek.

_Some girl she was. _

* * *

Gohan's POV

* * *

"Just sit down Gohan." I heard my mother say, but I couldn't sit.

The news was going up next, and I paced a few steps away from the TV. "Mom, what if they bugged Videl and she exposed me?" I asked her. "She wouldn't, you know that Gohan."My mother told me, gaving me a glare which made me quilty. "You never know it with that girl."I said "Don't speak like that!"My mother said, raising her voice.

I sighed. "But-"

"That's enough mister! You saved her, so many times by now, don't worry! She won't betray you." she asked me, and I looked down, sitting down on the couch.

"Why do you think she will?" She asked me as she sat down next me.

"She told me she wouldn't lie for me." I said

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Are you gonna stand there, or are you coming with me?"she asked playfull.

_._ "I-I'm coming" I said and as I walked by her I couldn't be more happier to spot a light blush on her cheek.

We walked towards the front door, untill it hit me. I froze, making her look up to me. "What's wrong?" she asked me and I took a deep breath. "Aren't there gonna be journalists out there.. they're like hounds hunting for news, especially with these kind of things." I said nervous. "Ofcourse there will dumbass"she chuckled.

"Then I'm afraid I'm taking a window.."

"What why?"she asked me. "Because I don't want to speak to them. I'm already too close to be exposed. I can't come out as either the Golden fighter or Saiyaman. The boy who.. survived, would remember me as.. well.. me. I just hope he won't have a memory at all. "I admit.

"Don't say such thing. He might have done terrible things, he wouldn't deserve that!"she yelled at me. "Either way, I'm not coming." Videl frowned at me. "Just give it a try as Saiyaman. Besides the boy, no one saw you. There are holes in walls punched by you. I couldn't have done it. And they know that. Don't you think that THAT is subspicious?" she spat at me.

"I don't care. I know you would make it a pretty story" I said bitter.

I felt the romantic, good, feeling from the kiss earlier was completly gone. If looks could kill I would have been dead right now.

"You're coming with me or else" she threatened me.

"Or else what?" I replied dangerously.

"I hope they won't ask about you, because I won't lie for you Son Gohan." She said cold as she locked her eyes on mine. I sighed. "So be it."I shrugged and sighed.

"I'm not gonna treat you differenly than before!" she said as I walked away. " Well Videl, hate to break it to you but you kissed ME! " I spat at her, making her even more angry. Not my smartest move in my position right now. "It was an impulse, and I regret it already!"she yelled back at me.

"And Gohan, I know all about you, becarefull with who you make your enemy."she said to me as she walked through the doors.

"You wouldn't.." I growled.

_"Try me."_ She answered as she dissapeared outside.

* * *

End of flashback.

* * *

We both took a deep breath as the news turned up. "Here we go." I said leaning forwards, my head resting on my hands. "Here we go." I heard my mother as my echo.

I saw Videl walking out of the school. My heart was pounding as I saw the brave girl, getting attacked by paparazzi. Lots of questions were asked but she raised her hand to silence them. She stepped on a higher platue before the school.

"Don't worry. Everything is under control. The police and ambulance are taking care of both victoms and attackers."she spoke.

"Can you tell us what happened exactly?" a man asked, shoving a microphone in her face. Videl cleared her throat, pushing away the microphone to a more comfortable distant and nodded.

"I was in class when we all heard a gun go off. My class was in panic, which is ofcourse understandable. I knew it was my duty to check it out and take down whoever was doing this to our school. And so I did."

The people cheered and Videl waited for it to fade."That was were I met a bunch of guys, and there sure were not happy to see me. I fought and lost them, but only to face another group. For a split second I thought I was finished when I heard a gun go off and I was off guard." The crowd gasped. "But then, in a blink of an eye someone appeard before me. Taking the bullet for me." Again the crowd gasped, much to Videl's annoyance.

"This is it,Mom.. we're doomed." Gohan said, letting him fall back into the couch.

"Hush Gohan, I'm trying to listen."she said, slightly worried.

"This wasn't a normal guy. He was strong, confident and ready to defend those who need him. I owe him my life." She said, and whispers were heard."He basically saved my butt, and then well, you know the rest, We were attacked and he beat them unconsicious. When I wanted to return after getting the ambulances and the police, he told me to stay back. Sadly the boy who began all this nonsese had taken his own live."She spoke. "I guess our savior also saved me from seeing such terrible sight. I owe him more than my life." She said, sighing.

"Can you tell us his name Miss Videl?" a man asked slowly. I saw a small smile on her face and I feared the most.

"Sadly this guy wants to stay anonymous. "she sighed.

'Thank Kami'I thought, seeing my mother thought the same.

"Although I think he should get more credit." She looked straight into the right camera, as if she knew I would be watching. "If you're out there watching this, know only this, I'm quite disapointed in you for not taking your own responsibilty." She said cold, making me sit straight.

"What the?" I hissed, and felt my mother's hand on my knee, hushing me.

"Sadly our hero doesn't want to be known, and probably will never return. It was a shot of luck this time. " She said.

"It wasn't saiyaman?" a woman asked suprised.

She bit her lip, and so did I. I saw her thinking. "I could tell they were complete different persons."she spat, almost sounding angry.

"Why are you disapointed in a person who saved your life?" the woman asked again.

I could see the anger in her eyes, making me flinch.

"Because I hate lying. Don't get me wrong, I can keep a secret, and I won't tell a soul.." She said, looking back into the camera again. "A promise is a promise." She said.

"Do you know the indentity of this man?" someone asked.

"I do. But I guess I made a promise not to tell. " she hissed.

She took a deep breath and went on with her story.

"But not to drift off, I want to say I'm sorry for the people who knew Ann, the girl who sadly fell as a victom, and also for the family of Thomas. He was just a kid on the wrong path." She spoke.

Then suddenly Hercule entered the scene. "Oh Videl! My sweet Videl is save!" he spoke as he bumbed her off the platue. "Ofcourse I am, I'm Videl Satan." I could her her mumble, before leaving the scene.

"Ofcourse if I was there no one would have gotten hurt, but sadly I knew nothing about it because I was training!" he said, striking a pose as he went on talking about how he would have saved the school rather than some 'punk' who showed up.

"Put it off please" Gohan asked, as he stood up. "See that wasn't so bad now was it?" my mother said, turning off the TV. She must have seen my glare. "Well atleast she didn't told them it was you?" she said and smiled at me, making me smile back her. "I guess you're right. But she hates me." I said , walking to the kitchen. " You've heard her say how disapointed she is in me. "

Mom still smiled. "It will be alright, she will never stay mad for long. I never could stay mad at Goku for that long." I looked down. "What would he do if he was me mom?"

I heard her sigh. "I don't know, he wouldn't have let it come this far I'm afraid. He never really cared about people knowing his strenght. He's just careless like that." She explained, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Can I ask you something mom?"

"Ofcourse sweety."

"And please be honest."

"Always."

"Do I look like dad?"

"What?"

"Well you know.." I shifted from my left foot to my right. "Not only in looks, just everything. My personality."

My mother started to think, placing a finger under her chin. "In certain ways,yes, you do. You are more carefull and sensitive than him and well more.. of a thinker than he is though. But you are just as caring, protective and loving as him. Don't even get me started on your appetite! And yes by appearence you look alot like him too. " She explained gently.

"Goten looks more like him huh?"

"Yes, I guess so. He's literly like a mini version of him. But he also has his own personalty Gohan." She said.

I thought of Goten, who was at the Briefs right now. "Don't pull such a long face Gohan. I love you just the way you are" She said sweetly to me as the hugged me. I returned the hug.

"I'm sure _She _ will see that soon too." She said, and I knew she ment Videl.

"Mom.. The anniversity of the Cell Games is soon right?" I suddenly asked and she nodded. I looked to the ground. "4 more days huh?" agains she nodded.

"We will be staying over at Bulma's like every year. We will be there for 3 days just incase.." she whispered.

"I can handle it, Mom" I said strong, making her shake her head. "Your nightmares are getting worse Gohan." She said to me.

"I'm not going. I'm staying here." I suddenly said determent.

"Son Gohan! you are-"

"Staying here. But you should go. You need Bulma, Mom. But I want to stay here, and I hope you respect that." I saw my mom get teared up.

"Just call me.. alrighty hun? " she said and I nodded. She pulled me in for another embrace and I smiled.

"Thank you, mom" I said.

"You are also just as determent as your dad"she suddenly said and I chuckled.

* * *

After the news was finished the phone rang. I picked up. "Son Gohan speaking." I said, and heard my teacher on the other side.

"Gohan, I'm here to tell you that you have a week off school. All students were pretty scared and we feel like you all need some time to settle this whole happening." I nodded, knowing she wouldn't see it though. "I understand. That's very nice of you" I replied politly. "Are you alright?" I heard her ask. Actually I wasn't, but not because of what happened of school. "Yes, thank you for asking."I lied. "Hmm, alright. If you ever need help or just want to talk, we're here for you."she said sweetly.

"Thank you miss Owen, I will."I lied once more. We said our goodbyes and closed the conversation. "I have a week off mom" I said and she nodded. "That's nice Gohan, I think that's just want you need."She replied, and I nodded.

"Maybe" I whispered.

My head felt heavy and I longered to my bed. "Does Goten needs to be picked up?" I asked my mother. "No,He's sleeping there, I will arrive tommorow aswell so it was easier if he stayed there. But thanks for asking hun." She said and noticed my sleepy head.

"Just go to sleep. I know it's early but I think you might want to rest a little." She almost whispered.

"Thatk's not a bad idea. I will try to sleep."I said and kissed my mom on her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Gohan."she whsipered.

'Let's hope they will be sweet' I thought.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was sweaty, and panted heavy. My hair was flashing from gold to black, and I felt that my eyes were flashing too.

"Get an hold on yourself!"I told myself.

I was lucky. I was awake just in time. I didn't want to let it come too far so I scared my mom again. I guess, I wanted to prove myself I had it under control.

Slowly I pulled my body up, and leaned against the wall as I pulled up my knees, and wrapped my arms around it. I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath in and out.

As I watched the clock I saw it was midnight already. Softly I stood up and left my room to check if my mother was sleeping, and so she was.

I went back to my room and opened up a window and felt the cold night breeze greeting me.

I jumped out and flew off.

**[Author's notes: Sorry for only Gohan's POV. Videl will be in it next chapter! ] **


	7. Black and Blue

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters. Thank you! **

**There will be alot from Gohan's point of view this Chapter aswell. It will all go downhill with Gohan as the anniversity of the Cell Games comes closer. This Fanfic is called 'Poor unfortunate Soul' for a reason y'know? That's all I will say abou it haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! You guys are the best!]**

* * *

_Gohan POV_

* * *

_When I opened my eyes I was sweaty, and panted heavy. My hair was flashing from gold to black, and I felt that my eyes were flashing too._

_"Get an hold on yourself!"I told myself._

_I was lucky. I was awake just in time. I didn't want to let it come too far so I scared my mom again. I guess, I wanted to prove myself I had it under control. _

_Slowly I pulled my body up, and leaned against the wall as I pulled up my knees, and wrapped my arms around it. I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath in and out. _

_As I watched the clock I saw it was midnight already. Softly I stood up and left my room to check if my mother was sleeping, and so she was._

_I went back to my room and opened up a window and felt the cold night breeze greeting me._

_I jumped out and flew off._

* * *

I landed on the solid ground in the mountains. My heart was pounding fast, my mind was hazy and my body was shaking.

I needed a spar. But it was already so late, I knew no one would be up right now.

I closed my eyes, trying to control my energy.

Then suddenly a name ran through my mind.

_Piccolo!_

Within seconds I flew in the sky again, making my way up to the Lookout. Piccolo wasn't really a sleeper. And I needed someone who wouldn't hold back during a spar.

Normally I would have gone to Vegeta. He was stronger than Piccolo, and wouldn't go easy on me. But Goten was over there and the last thing I wanted was spending my night in Recovery Tank.

Piccolo would do just fine for now.

I arrived at the Lookout and spotted my familiar friend meditating. Dende and Mr. Popo were probably sleeping by now.

I landed on the ground and Piccolo opened up his eyes. "Hi Kid" He said as he went out of his meditating trance. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked me. I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep" I lied.

"Very well.." He said subspicious. "And why are you here?" He then followed. "Well What about a spar to tire me out?" I asked innocent. He narrowed he eyes. "Just go to bed, kid" he said closing his eyes, crossing his arm.

"Fine, then I'll search for Vegita!" I spat wanted to take off. He sighed. "Are you really that desperate Gohan?" He grunted. I nodded.

I wanted to be tired out. Not just so I could sleep, but also so I could not have enough energy left to transform while having a nightmare.

"Is this because of the Cell Games?" He asked me, opening his eyes and narrowed them again to look at me."No." I said, maybe a bit too quick.

"Fine. So be it." He said and walked towards me. "Great, Thanks Piccolo! Follow me." I said and took off, followed by my mentor. I took him to the same mountain area I was before and landed.

"There we go."I tried my best to sound cheery but I knew he wouldn't buy it. If there was one person who could tell when was lying, it was Piccolo.

"Have it your way, kid. "He said. "Don't hold back ,Piccolo" I said strict. "And to make it fair, I won't turn into a Super saiyan." I assured him, but he shrugged.

We both took out stances. Although I knew I was stronger than him, my stance had flaws, was weak and had many openings. I saw him looking at me from head to toe, shake his head and charged at me.

I blocked a punch and ducked, sliding beside him as he blocked my elbow. I bit my lip, this could be interesting.

We both turned around, charging at eachother again. And moved too quickly for a normal eye to follow. Sparks were flying around us as we blocked or charged. I hardly attacked, and just blocked.

"Why don't you fight me kid!?" He yelled at me. "You wanted a spar, I didn't wanted a punching bag!" He growled. I took a deep breath. "Fine, Have it your way Piccolo." I said.

"Ma!"

I swore I saw a smile at his face, as he charged the same attack.

"Sen!"

I just hoped mine was stronger, or didn't I?

"Ko!" we both yelled as we beamed our blasts at eachother. Yet when they were going to collabs to eachother I saw Piccolo dissapear. "Damnit!"I spat, letting my Mesenko loose in the sky, and stepped aside for his. Then suddenly a blast caught me in the back, making fall over.

I caught myself before falling on the ground and flipped.

'Piccolo, you sly dog!' I thought as I panted, I charged at him as full speed but no matter what He avoided my punches and kicks.

I could see at his face wasn't pleased, and I hated that look. "You're holding back Piccolo!"I yelled and straight after I recieved a knee in my guts. "I'm doing that for your own good Gohan"He said oddly calm. "Normally I would be the one, defeated by you, as your power simply overcomes mine. But I don't know what the hell is wrong with you tonight, but it's worth my time." He spoke, making me more angry. "Then push me!"I yelled back at him.

"Gohan,stop this nonsense!" He said as I attacked him. But I refused, and gave him no other choice than to fight back.

I recieved punches, kicks and blasts, I tried to block but failed and finally I fell down. I breathed heavy as I felt the bruises and wouldn't be suprises if had a broken rib or two.

"It'over Gohan." He said as I tried to get up. "Let's return to the Lookout and find Dende. "No."I said. "I'm going back to sleep."

"You're only fooling yourself Gohan" He said and shook his head. "Suit yourself." And with that he left.

I knew he was disapointed in me. And I do admit I felt like a wreck, but it was was I needed.

Slowly I managed to get back home. Mom wasn't awake yet, and as I looked to the clock it was three o'clock.

"Let's get some sleep."

* * *

The night went perfectly like I had in mind. I was sleeping very lightly and it felt like I was actually human, and ran over by some truck. My whole body was sore.

I opened up my eyes as the sunrays were shining in my face. I wanted to stay in bed, when every movement was hurtfull."This isn't like myself at all" I said to myself, a bit disappointed as I pulled myself up.

I took a quick shower and spotted my bruises. 'Time for a long sleeved shirt' I though and dressed myself.

Slowly I went downstairs and entered the kitchen. " Goodmorning Mom"I said and yawned. "Morning Gohan" she said cheery and as I sit down she served my first plate of food. "Looks delicious." I said and ate it as fast as I could.

"Oh please Gohan, stop eating like a pig!"she tried, and I tried to eat slower, " 'Kay mwhom"I say with my mouth full.

"Ugh, Saiyans!" she only said, placing her hand on her forehead.

"So.. when will you go to Bulma?" I asked her as I finished, and helped with the dishes. "Well.. I was going there around five. I was wondering, Gohan, I know you want to stay home but do you want to come to the family dinner we're having on the anniversity? Everyone will be there and it would be a shame if you weren't. You can leave after ofcourse." My mom asked it so sweetly, I couldn't refuse.

"Can you explain that I won't be staying to them so I don't have to? " I begged her.

"Then.. what is your reason?" she asked me. I bit my lip. " Here are the memories."I said plain and simple. And she nodded. "I can't force you to come with us, so if that is what you want me to say, I'll say it to them." She said and placed an hand on my shoulder.

I fliched, making her stare. "A-A shiver went through my spine, what do you expect, we're talking about the dead! Eheheh" I said nervous. She showed me a smile and nudged my shoulder.

It was a long time ago that I've seen her this sweet. I remember after my father's desicion I needed time and space on my own. And she let me. She always kept an eye on my and was there for me, comforting me when I came to here.

I suddenly pulled her in for an embrace, I didn't care if it hurted me. "I love you mom." I whispered. "Love you too Gohan, always" she said and returned the hug.

* * *

Hours passed as I slept outside in the grass. This time I hardly had any nightmares, as I felt protected by the burning sun above me.

A gentle hand woke me up and I spotted my mother. "I'll be going."she said. "Should I drop you off? I'll fly slowly."I asked her, feeling a bit guilty for not coming with her, but she shook her head. "You know I hate flying. I'll drive. Don't worry about me kiddo!" she said and ran her hand through my hair.

"Tell Goten I will be there in 2 days." I said and smiled, and she smiled back. "Will do Gohan."she said as she left.

I rested my head again, staring up at the white fluffy sky. Even a smile could be found on my face.

I just had to think about the good memories I had.

My eyes became heavy and soon I drifted off again.

* * *

Videl POV

* * *

I was flying towards Gohan's house. I had to apologize, and also had to talk with him. Things weren't going like I wanted them to go. Yet I meant every word I said on TV.

Soon I spotted a small house. And a figure laying infront of it. I suprised me that he didn't spotted me yet, as he laid there careless.

I landed with my Jetcopter and stepped out. "Earth to Gohan!"I yelled, and finally he opened up an eye. "V-Videl?"He said sleepy. I chuckled. "Yes it's me." I answered.

"What are you doing here?"he asked me as he got up. I noticed he was stiff, but didn't paid to much attention to it.

"To talk. Bad timing?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "N-no, ofcourse not. I was asleep, that's all." I said. "Yes, Deep asleep." I replied, making him smile. "Yeah.."

He invited me to go inside and both of us sat down. "I kept my promise."I said cheery. "I saw, Thank you."He said, and rubbed his eyes, followed by a yawn. "Rough night?"I asked him, he shook his head. "Nah, just tired." He said.

"You were pretty mad weren't you?" he suddenly asked, not suprised at all. I nodded. "But just because you deserve so much more Gohan. When will you step into the spotlight where you belong?" Gohan quickly smiled before looking seriously again. "If it depends on me? Never." He said simple. "Damn you Gohan"I said irratated again. "You can't make me. You really think that they will accept a half alien? How will I announce it? 'Hello citizins of Satan City. That Hercule Satan is a freud. I'm the one who fought Cell with my father and killed him. How you ask? Well, I turned into a Super Saiyan and used a kamehameha to stop him. Oh I'm an Alien, well only a half one so it's not that bad right? I hope you won't see me any other way. I just saved the world 8 years ago.' " He waved his arms in the sky. "Cause that sounds so good!"he said in his Great Saiyaman's voice."Ofcourse not! You don't have to tell all the truth!"I said. "So just the truth you know so you don't have to lie?" he replied calmly.

I stood up, angry, spilling the tea he made me over him. "Oh I'm sorry Gohan!" I said quickly. "Don't worry."He sighed, looking at his shirt. "I'm fine. The tea wasn't that hot anymore. Let me change into a different shirt and I'm fine." He said and gave me a smile.

He went upstairs into his bedroom and there I said, alone, on his couch. I stood up aswell and tried to search for something to clean the mess with. But I couldn't find a towel.

I ran upstairs and followed the noise. I opened the door quickly. "Gohan I couldn't find a- Holy Kami!" I froze by the sight. He just had his shirt off and was looking for a long sleeved shirt in his closet. Not only that made me look, but the bruises did.

"G-Gohan.. what happened to you?"


End file.
